La recompensa
by Preciossa
Summary: El dinero le había sido negado...asique la tomaría a ella.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Estás loca?-gritó Scabior a Bellatrix, que, como respuesta rápida le lanzó un hechizo, estrangulándolo dolorosamente, haciéndole caer al suelo, luchando por respirar hasta que fue liberado.

- ¡Fuera!-gritó Bellatrix.-¡Fuera!

Los ladrones se dirigieron velozmente hacia la salida.

Lástima. Hermione sintió lástima mientras Scabior luchaba por respirar. Sintió lástima. ¡Por él, que los había entregado a esta bruja loca! No podía creerlo. ¿Qué la pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentiría algo más que ira y desprecio por él? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Bellatrix.

- ¡Llevar a la escoria al sótano! Voy a tener una conversación con la sangre sucia.

Hermione se estremeció al oír el sonido de su voz, mientras que Harry y Ron eran arrastrados escaleras abajo y ella se enfrentaba, completamente sola, con la persona que temía tanto como a Voldemort...o incluso más.

* * *

- ¡Esa perra!-Scabior maldijo en el momento que se encontró fuera de la mansión.

- Es todo culpa tuya.-espetó Greyback, cabreado.-Si los hubiéramos llevado al Ministerio, nos habrían dado algo como recompensa.

Scabior estaba completamente de acuerdo con el hombre lobo, aunque tenían un concepto diferente de recompensa. Sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, jugó con la bufanda de Hermione. Miró hacia el frente y se hundió en sus pensamientos, recordando sus encuentros, su olor, su cara bonita, su voz y...¿por qué estaba siendo tan sentimental? No era más que una chica, aunque realmente bonita.

- ¡Scabior!-el rostro del hombre lobo estaba ahora justo frente a él.-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Scabior miró fijamente a su compañero ladrón antes de oír gritos que provenían del interior de la mansión. Gritos femeninos...y sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían.

Otro grito. Y otro más.

Se estremeció.

- ¿Y bien?-exigió Greyback haciendo caso omiso de los gritos.

- ¡Vamos a reclamar la recompensa!-respondió Scabior con determinación, sin mirar a los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre lobo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? ¿Entramos de nuevo y se la pedimos amablemente?-se burlaba Greyback. Luego, agarró a su compañero de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.-Mira, si quieres ir allí y jugar con la muerte por una recompensa que jamás nos darán, aunque les hayamos entregado al puñado de críos que estaban buscando, ve tú, pero no esperes que me una a tí.-sus palabras se convirtieron en gruñidos a medida que hablaba.

Scabior mantuvo los ojos fijos en Greyback. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pensando, lo que se proponía hacer y, lo poco que quería abstenerse de poner su plan en acción. Sin embargo, se escuchó otro grito desde el interior de la mansión.

- ¡Entonces allá voy! Es hora de jugar.-dijo Scabior, con determinación.

* * *

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala. Herida, torturada, degradada, rota. Estaba sola, demasiado débil para moverse y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Bellatrix volvería para torturarla? ¿La mataría? ¿O sería alguno de los Malfoy? ¿O es que Harry y Ron habían conseguido escapar y llegaban para salvarla? No se atrevía a abrir los ojos mientras los pasos se acercaban. Sonaban fuertemente. Quién se estuviera acercando, lo hacía lentamente y con precaución. Se arrodilló a su lado. Ella fingió estar muerta, en caso de que se tratase de uno de los mortífagos.

De repente, sintió algo fresco tocar su cuello. Dedos. Dedos masculinos. Y tela, algo de cuero. El corazón le latía ahora mucho más fuerte que antes. ¿Podría ser? ¿Sería..?

Él metió las manos debajo de su cuerpo para levantarla cuando ella abrió los ojos, ampliados en estado de shock. ¡Era él! ¡El ladrón! Abrió la boca para gritar, pero él se la cerró rápidamente con una mirada que Hermione no podía interpretar. ¿Era miedo o preocupación? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Estaba tratando de rescatarla? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, porque Hermione todavía no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerlo por su cuenta. No podía creer que él estaba haciendo esto. Él, que la había cazado sin escrúpulos y la trajo aquí para dejarla a su suerte. Un ladrón, cuya única motivación era el dinero. Un posible mortífago.

- Agárrate a mi, hermosa.-dijo, preparándose para aparecerse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con ella, Scabior?-una voz femenina muy familiar resonó en la sala y provocó que Hermione temblase de miedo.

Scabior apretó a Hermione más cerca de él. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Bellatrix, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Creías que podías llevártela sin que me diera cuenta?-chilló.

Hermione se estremeció con la voz de Bellatrix, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su captor cerca del suyo. Podía sentir su aliento en su nuca. Estaba nervioso, puede que incluso tuviera miedo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió él, con fuerza, determinación y su habitual arrogancia en su voz, que la hacía sonar profunda.-Sólo estoy cogiendo la recompensa que me debes.

- ¿Una sangre sucia como recompensa?-respondió ella, con una risa sucia y siniestra, antes de que su rostro cambiase a su helada seriedad y gruñese.-¡No vas a llevártela!

En ese mismo momento, Hermione vio dos figuras subir las escaleras y un segundo después, Ron y Harry estaban atacando a Bellatrix.

Scabior utilizó ese momento de distracción de Bellatrix y se apareció. Lo último que Hermione oyó de Malfoy Manor fue a Ron gritar: **"¡No!"**

¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? ¿Llevarla con él? ¿Robarla de Bellatrix? Cualquier mortífago tendría derecho a matarlo una vez que lo encontrase. El Ministerio estaría encantado de castigarlo con la tortura o la muerte por no hacer su trabajo. Y el resto del mundo mágico a la que la niña pertenecía, de todos modos, estaba ansioso de encontrar a alguien como él y matarlo o enviarlo a Azkaban, al final no había ninguna diferencia.

Era la presa.

Ahora él era el que estaba siendo cazado. ¿Y todo esto por ella? Bajó su mirada al cuerpo de la muchacha dormida.

Hermione se movió un poco y él se acercó a ella, inhalando su dulce aroma, lo que en un principio le llamó la atención. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y, como un rayo, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, tropezando con cada paso. Scabior la alcanzó con facilidad y la agarró por detrás, envolviendo un brazo por la cintura y el otro alrededor de sus hombros. Ella abrió la boca y luchó contra él.

- Estás demasiado débil para ir a ninguna parte.-susurró Scabior en su oído.-A menos que te gustaría ser capturada de inmediato.

A pesar de que era duro admitirlo, él tenía razón. Su estado era muy malo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Pero era mejor estar con él? ¿Acaso no había peligro aquí también, sólo que era uno diferente? Pero él la había salvado de Bellatrix, sin embargo, era sólo porque ella era su recompensa. Pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué no había reclamado el dinero? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de luchar mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y él había aflojado su agarre sobre ella, aunque todavía podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, su aliento en su cuello y su calor extenderse por ella. Dejó que sus manos se deslizasen hasta la cintura con lentitud y suavidad. A ella le gustó.

_"¡No!"_ pensó. Ella no iba a sentir esto. No era real, sólo estaba débil y cansada.

- Necesitas algo de descanso...-habló Scabior con su voz profunda, haciando una pausa por un momento.-...hermosa.

La última palabra de Scabior sonaba divertida, pero muy sucia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y él sonrió.

Ella era ardiente, algo que no había sentido en años. Iba a ser una aventura tenerla.

Sonrió ante la idea.

* * *

Se despertó en el mismo lugar que antes, sólo que esta vez era de noche y él no estaba allí. Se puso de pie y notó que se sentía mucho mejor. Sus piernas no se tambaleaban y sus ideas fluían más claramente.

Pensó en Ron y en Harry de inmediato. ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿Habrían escapado de Malfoy Manor o Bellatrix los habría torturado...o matado? Tragó saliva. Esperaba que hubiesen escapado y que estuviesen tratando de encontrarla. ¡Por supuesto que estaban vivos! Y ella también necesitaba encontrarlos. Ahora mismo. Escudriñó la oscuridad de su alrededor y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su varita, oyó un chasquido y se encendieron las luces.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?-preguntó Scabior, su voz era una mezcla de indiferencia, superioridad y burla.

Hermione se dio la vuelta con aire de suficiencia para encontrar a un Scabior sonriente de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación que tenía su varita entre sus manos y jugaba con ella. ¡Maldita sea! Ella debería haberlo sabido. No era estúpido después de todo.

- Bueno...creo que es posible que tenga tu varita.-dijo dando una breve mirada a su varita y comenzaba a acercarse a ella.-Pero vas a quedarte un poco más. ¿No es así...-hizo una pausa.-...Hermione?

Hermione se estremeció. ¿Él sabía su nombre? ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! Él había visto a Harry cuando el hechizo desapareció y había oído que Bellatrix la llamaba Sangre Sucia. Una vez más, no era tonto.

Se acercó lentamente, como si fuera su cazador y cuando él avanzaba un paso, ella retrocedía otro. Él se burló, empujando la varita de Hermione hacia la parte trasera de sus pantalones a cuadros y le llevó otros dos pasos acortar completamente la distancia.

- ¡Te tengo!-respiraba de una manera escalofriante.

La respiración de Hermione era rápida y fuerte y podía sentir el aliento caliente de Scabior en su rostro. Sus brillantes ojos se filtraron en los de ella, sin darle la oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba atrapada y a él le gustaba. La mirada en sus ojos, su respiración insegura, su olor...le inundaba. Hermione sostuvo su mirada y él vio su agitación crecer por momentos. Scabior llevó una mano a su cara y tocó un poco de su piel. Hermione se estremeció y él sonrió. Luego, acercó su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su respiración rápida y poco profunda y llevó su boca a la suya, sin besarla, sólo rozando sus labios. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y se agitó, respirando hondo, profundamente.

Scabior sonrió y se retiró, riéndose por dentro de una manera obscena, mientras caminaba por la habitación para conseguir una botella de Whisky de Fuego y verter un poco en un vaso.

Hermione exhaló audiblemente y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Estaba algo austada, furiosa y deseosa de algo. Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con picardía y se rió de nuevo, antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de Whisky.

- Como he dicho...-hablaba lentamente, con voz profunda.-...te tengo.

Realmente, le encantaba jugar con ella.

¿Decepción? ¿Cómo podía estar sintiendo decepción? Él era vil y ni siquiera había hecho algo que pudo haberla gustado. ¿Cómo podría gustarle después de todo lo que hizo? Los recuerdos de su aliento, sus labios...no podía dejar de recordarlos. Hermione cerró los ojos involuntariamente por un segundo y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo, evitado mirarle. Cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si hiciese frío.

_"¡Ya está bien, Hermione!"_ se reprendió mentalmente._"No debe gustarte nada de lo que él haga"._

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Scabior burlarse de ella una vez más. Él debía haberse dado cuenta de su lucha consigo misma.

- Bueno, mi amada.-comenzó, paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación, aún a bastante distancia de ella, sosteniendo el vaso con una mano y jugueteando con el pañuelo en la otra.-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

Hermione le miró con orgullo mientras paseaba, sus ojos vagaban por el vacío, su anillo tintineando en el vaso de Whisky de Fuego, su chaqueta de cuero haciendo un ligero ruido contra el aire debido a su movimiento. Ella optó por no responder.

- Vamos.-él la miró.-Hermione.

Aspiró profundamente. Era extraño escuchar su nombre de su boca. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué quería que dijera? ¿Tal vez exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo?

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba delante de él y de repente se dirigió hacia ella y la apretó contra la pared. Se quedó sin aire. Esto era completamente inesperado.

- ¿No tienes ninguna idea?-preguntó con sarcasmo, un toque de locura brillaba en sus ojos.-Qué lástima.

- Yo...-balbuceó Hermione.-...tengo una idea.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa.-¿En serio?

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Hermione sintio que él lo devolvía con la misma avidez unos segundos más tarde. Movió sus manos por su espalda, dejando que se deslizasen hacia abajo, lentamente. Sus manos se dirigieron a su pelo y cara, cuando sus besos se hicieron más fuertes y exigentes. Hermione no había sentido nunca nada como esto. Era intenso, ardiente, irresistible. No podía apartarse, ella simplemente no podía parar ahora...pero tenía que hacerlo. En un instante, agarró su varita de la parte trasera de su pantalón, lo empujó y apretó la punta de su varita en su pecho.

- ¿Así que esta era tu idea?-preguntó molesto, sus ojos parpadeaban, incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

Scabior retrocedió un poco y al instante sacó su varita, pero con un rápido: ¡Expelliarmus! Hermione le había desarmado antes de que pudiera pensar en un hechizo para atacarla.

- ¡Accio!-dijo ella y la varita de Scabior voló hasta su mano libre.

Scabior la miró por un momento sin hablar y luego, lanzó una carcajada y se acercó a la mesa, cogió su vaso y bebió un sorbo. Tendría que haberse regañado a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado, por no estar preparado, por dejar de lado su experiencia como ladrón...pero en realidad, estaba desconcertado, sorprendido, incluso fascinado. Sin lugar a dudas, Granger era brillante y emocionante de verdad. Ahora ella estaba jugando con él y le gustaba más esta fantasía que si fuese a la inversa. Tomarla como recompensa había demostrado tener toda la razón. Esta bruja era mucho más interesante de lo que el dinero jamás podría haber sido.

Hermione agarró las varitas con fuerza, mirando a Scabior. Estaba temblando, aún teniendo la varita en la mano.

_"Cálmate, Hermione"_ pensó, ralentizando la respiración. _"Tienes dos varitas y él ninguna"._

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban violentamente en su cabeza. ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿De qué lado estaba él, si es que estaba en alguno? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que él estaba a su merced? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué diablos tenía que besarle? Y, más importante aún, ¿por qué no se había sentido mal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan..?

- ¿Quieres un poco Whisky de Fuego?-Scabior interrumpió sus pensamientos en un tono inusualmente prudente, Hermione le miró de un modo indefinible antes de que él se quedase de nuevo en su espacio.-Supongo que eso es un no.

- Bueno, en realidad yo...-empezó Hermione antes de que él la mirase y ella empezase a balbucear.-...yo... Creo, que...necesito...tengo que salir.

- ¿En serio?-le sonrió con los ojos fijos en ella.

Hermione no dio ningún paso, no se movió en absoluto, se sentía como si estuviera pegada al suelo. Sus ojos eran fuertes, tan profundos...Hermione no podía romper el contacto. No quería hacerlo.

_"¡Vuelve a tus sentidos!"_ Hermione se instruyó a enderezar su cuerpo. _"Hay que salir de aquí y encontrar a Harry y Ron."_ Pero ella se quedó donde estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, bonita?-preguntó Scabior acercándose a ella, el veneno tiñiendo sus ojos.-Pensé que querías irte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, a los ojos por un segundo y al instante siguiente, apartó finalmente la mirada y corrió hacia la puerta, gritando:-¡Alohomora!

Scabior se echó a reír de una manera divertida y sucia.

- Honestamente, hermosa.-habló en voz baja.-¿De verdad crees que sólo cerraría la puerta sin ningún tipo de hechizo?

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Pensó. "¿Por qué ella actuaría de esa manera tan irreflexiva? Como la bruja inteligente que era, debería haberlo conocido mejor. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Comenzó a murmurar hechizos hacia la puerta, siendo observada por un divertido Scabior, quién seguramente sabría que no funcionaría nada de lo que intentase.

- Tendrás que saber los hechizos que utilicé para abrir la puerta.-dijo, con aire de suficiencia, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa, determinada.

- Dime ¿cuáles usaste?-preguntó Hermione.

Él soltó una breve carcajada antes de que él se burlase de ella, sus ojos brillaban, divertidos.

- ¿Y si no respondo?

- ¡Lo harás!-respondió Hermione entornando sus ojos y apuntándole con la varita.

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la varita y luego, la volvió a mirar a los ojos, diciendo con desprecio.-¿Quieres forzarme?

- Si tengo que hacerlo...-quería permanecer fuerte, tenía que hacerlo.

- No usarías la maldición Cruciatus sobre mí, hermosa.-su tono era petulante y condescendiente, pero él estaba en lo cierto, ella no usaría una maldición imperdonable. Sin embargo, ella era libre de usar cualquier otra.

Hermione levantó su varita y dijo:-¡Legilimens!

Varias imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Hermione vio el bosque, los ladrones capturando a los alumnos, lo vio tomar su bufanda del árbol donde lo había dejado. Vio la cara de Greyback y la Mansión Malfoy. Se vio tendida en el suelo y...las imágenes se detuvieron abruptamente.

- ¿Crees que eres muy lista, verdad?-gruñó, enfadado, antes de que lanzase el mismo hechizo contra ella.

Hermione lo sintió invadir su mente y no podía hacer nada para dejar de verse de pie frente a él en el bosque, tras el encanto de desilusión y atar su bufanda alrededor del árbol. Se vio bajo la tortura de Bellatrix, una vez más, despertando en esta sala, él delante de ella, su cara tan cerca de ella, sintiendo todas esas sensaciones extrañas y contradictorias: miedo, dolor, deseo, atracción, desesperación de nuevo...de repente, su mente seguía y ella sabía que él había visto y sentido todo esto también. Dejó caer la varita y cayó de rodillas, cansada, con los ojos cerrados y cerca de las lágrimas.

Scabior caminó hacia ella, cogió las varitas, se las metió dentro de sus pantalones, se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. No sabía por qué hacía esto, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sintió que ella le agarraba de la chaqueta, en un férreo control, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué sentía simpatía por ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan conmovido, tan monopolizado por ella? ¿Cómo es que ella tenía tanto efecto sobre él? ¿Se había olvidado de todo lo que era, todo lo que hizo? ¿Estaba, sinceramente, a punto de renunciar a todo? ¿Quién era él, después de todo?

De repente, ella se alejó, de forma rápida, se puso de pie delante de él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Scabior?-le espetó, enfadada, poniendo todo el desprecio que podía en su nombre.-¿Por qué me tienes aquí, cautiva? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr con esto?

Scabior también se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Hermione se alejó de nuevo, él la agarró por los hombros en un instante y la empujó con fuerza hacia la pared, lanzándola una mirada feroz.

- He llegado demasiado lejos para arrepentirme ahora, Hermione.-le susurró, haciendo incapié en su nombre.-No es que no te haya querido antes, pero ahora soy uno de los más buscados. Por ti. Así que me quedaré aquí. Tú eres mía.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, provocado por el fuego de sus ojos y la frialdad de sus palabras, la proximidad de su cuerpo y el agarre doloroso y firme sobre ella. Era impresionante, pero temible. Hermione quería estar más cerca de él, sin embargo, liberarse. Ella quería que él...esperaba que sus ojos no la mintiesen.

¿Qué era eso en sus ojos? ¿Lujuria? Scabior acercó su rostro al de ella, perforándola con sus ojos. Hermione luchó sin poder hacer nada, entonces cerró los ojos como defensa. Por una fracción de segundo, creyó haber visto o, mejor dicho, sentido algo...era difícil de entender. Podía sentir su respiración irregular y tembló con su caliente cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, evitando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué...-empezó con una voz débiL.-...por qué no me matas?

- ¿Matarte?-contestó él, sinceramente consternado, retirando sus manos de ella. Los segundos pasaron notablemente. ¿Era eso lo que ella creía que era? ¿Un asesino? Agarró su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si hubiera querido matarte, te habría dejado a tu suerte con Bellatrix, pero no lo hice ¿verdad?-preguntó, mirando el miedo en sus ojos crecer antes de que él alzase la voz.-¿Verdad?

- No, no lo hiciste.-su voz era temblorosa y, algunas lágrimas, finalmente se abrieron paso por sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Cómo podía romperla sin usar hechizos? Sintió su mano aflojar el agarre y liberarla. Rozó sus dedos calientes por sus mejillas, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos. Ella parpadeó, temblando un poco. Él retrocedió un paso, rompiendo el contacto visual y se acercó a la mesa para coger el vaso de Whisky de Fuego. Lo vio sentarse con su vaso en la mano, inclinándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

- La puerta...-habló con una voz profunda, tranquilo, de manera resignada.-...está bloqueada con una contraseña, al igual que las ventanas.-tomó un sorbo de Whisky de Fuego antes de continuar.-Y una maldición que se puede rebatir con un simple finito.

Ella lo observó con cuidado, no del todo capaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso su varita sobre la mesa frente a él.

- La clave es simple.-tomó otro sorbo de su Whisky, su anillo tintineando en el cristal.-Es tu primer nombre.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente sin saber qué decir. Scabior acababa de darla la información que necesitaba para escapar después de que él la había reclamado para sí solo. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No lo entendía. No podía entenderlo. No quería...

- ¿Qué te pasa?-sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.-¿No te vas?

Hermione permaneció en silencio, devolviendo su mirada firmemente, soportando sus ojos enérgicos e implacables. Sí, ¿qué la pasaba en realidad? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad que la ofrecía?

- No puedo.-declaró finalmente y, de inmediato, obtuvo su plena atención.

Puso su vaso sobre la mesa, se levantó de su asiento y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

- No puedes.-repitió lentamente, con los ojos pasando de sus temblorosos labios a sus ojos.

- No...-Hermione tomó una respiración profunda.-...no quiero.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió un poco. ¿De dónde venía eso? Hace tan sólo unos momentos había luchado desesperadamente por la libertad y temía que la matase ¿pero ahora no se quería ir? ¿Qué la había pasado? ¿Qué la había sucedido? ¿Decirle cómo abrir la puerta? Lo único que aún la retenía aquí, podría haber caminado por esa misma puerta y desaparecer. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ridícula, no lo hizo.

- Tú...-habló en un tono mesurado, medio preguntando, medio afirmando.-...no quieres irte.

- No.-musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en el significado de sus palabras, sintió que sus manos la agarraban el rostro y sus labios cálidos, buscaban los suyos. Hermione lo besó apasionadamente, sin moderación. Acercó su cuerpo lo más cerca posible al suyo y le devolvió el beso profunda y ferviertemente. Scabior había querido esto. Quería que ella cayese, enamorarla, seducida por él. Pero ¿había querido que eso mismo le sucediera a él? ¿No sería todo un juego, malicioso, egoísta, que sólo tenía como fin jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿No había estado tan entusiasmado con ella y le molestaba verla luchar consigo misma? ¿No era el captor después de todo? ¿El captor que ahora era capturado por la presa? ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había sucedido esto? ¿Cuándo había cambiado? ¿Cómo es que sentía esto por ella?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, lo único de lo que podían estar seguros era de que querían estar juntos. Y de ahora en adelante, nadie los encontraría.


End file.
